1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cots, and more particularly to a foldable cot.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable beds or cots have been used for many years. Such cots are widely used in conjunction with out door activities such as mountain climbing, fishing, boating, hunting, camping, flying, and the like. Foldable cots of existing types are not as satisfactory as could be desired. Such cots can also be used as an extra bed for home use.
A typical foldable cot includes a body-supporting sheet and a frame. Some of existing cots can be folded by dissembling the frame. Others utilize foldable frames. However, foldable cots of existing types are not as satisfactory as could be desired.